Shores Like White Waves (Revised)
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: It's been six years since the Saiyans participate The Seeker back in Yardrat. Back home at Earth, Bulma still have a bad influence about Oturan whenever she is with Vegeta for unnecessarily reason. Knowing since the day Oturan was working with Dr. Gero by force as a young child, Oturan work as a part time musician. Can Oturan rise beyond the star as a female musician?
1. Bonds

It takes place six years after Orcus returned the five Saiyans including Oturan and her brother Geyserurn to Earth. It was early evening at North City around mid June.

The woman with the black short spiky hair with blonde bangs was soaring down, landing on a highway. She was 21, who still wore her Seraenian combat clothes such as her yellow and black top revealing her bare shoulders and cleavage, her matching pants, inverted color of her fingerless gloves, etc. Her breasts and her muscles was little bigger than her teenage years, yet her eyes was just like Android 18, but dark blue and beautiful feather of lashes. Oturan was looking around to search the Capsule Corp as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"It's been years since Orcus came here to look for Saiyans in this world," Oturan sighed. Her voice was lower than ever. She suddenly saw Bulma driving on a hover car. "It's Bulma!" She follows Bulma as she hovers above the hover car. Some of the passengers stares at Oturan, whistling. "That chick flying sure looks hot!" whistled a man.

 **Outside Capsule Corp**

Bulma drive back to the Capsule Corp and stop near the entrance. "Bulma!" Oturan called. "Huh? Who's there?" asked Bulma. Oturan hovered down toward Bulma. "Bulma, you remember me, you let me stay in your place," Oturan laughed, raising her voice. "Oturan, you look even more sexy and attractive," said Bulma.

Oturan starts blushing. "Oh, my, I'm so flattered," Oturan said. "Where is Vegeta? Is he training as usual? He said he wants to meet again today." "Oh, you got that right, Vegeta's always at the Gravity Room," said Bulma. "Anyways, help me with the groceries."

 **Inside Capsule Corp**

Bulma and Oturan went inside as they gather the groceries in the kitchen. "The place sure haven't changed a bit," Oturan said. "Yep, except the fact that Trunks is older," said Bulma. "Thanks for bringing the groceries in." "You're welcome," Oturan said.

"Mom, you're home!" said a lavender-haired boy. Bulma turns at her 16 years old son Trunks. "Oh, hi, honey, help me unpack the food!" Bulma said. "Trunks, it's been years and you gotten older!" laughed Oturan. Trunks's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! I never seen you wear that top, Oturan!" Trunks exclaimed.

"My top was part of my combat clothes," said Oturan. "You have any chance that I can meet your father again?" "Sure," Trunks chuckled nervously.

He stares at Bulma. "Mom, give yourself a break! I will take Oturan to the Gravity Room." "Sure, do so!" said Bulma.

 **Gravity Room**

The room was red due to the heavy gravity. Vegeta was evading the laser from the wall and the ceiling as he flew. He was wearing his sleeveless undershirt and black spandex pants with his Saiyan gloves. Vegeta grunts every laser he avoided the laser. The red light faded into white light as the gravity changed back to normal as someone opened the door. "Vegeta, there's someone who you know wants to meet you again!" said Dr. Briefs, in speaker.

" _Can't that old man see that I'm in the middle of my training?_ " Vegeta thoughts, growling. The door was opened. Oturan appeared after the door was completely. "Vegeta!" said Oturan, voice breaks. She stand toward Vegeta to hugged him as she starts to sobs softly. "Oturan, is that you?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, it's me," sniffles Oturan, wiping her tears.

Vegeta stares at Oturan from toe to head. "After all these years, you're still the same," Vegeta said. "But you're a bit taller than me." "Oh? Have you shrunk for a while?" asked Oturan. "It's you who grew tall," Vegeta chuckled. He sniffles at himself. "You shouldn't hug me since I reek of sweat."

"I was sparring myself a while and didn't mention that I was sweating before I met you again," said Oturan. "I guess I'll shower as well." "Let's shower together," Vegeta said. "Why? Wouldn't Bulma mind about us?" asked Oturan. "I'll tell her I'm taking a shower alone," Vegeta said.

Bulma and Trunks appeared. "Did I hear something from you two?" asked Bulma. Vegeta push Oturan and exclaimed, "Bulma! I said I'm showering alone! And so does Oturan!" "What are planning to do with Oturan?" asked Trunks. "Clean up the Gravity Room while I'm in the shower!" Vegeta barked. "Yes, dad," said Trunks. "I'll help too," Bulma said.

 **Bathroom**

Vegeta locked the bathroom door with Oturan inside. "Take off your clothes, you're showering first since you sweat more than me," said Vegeta. She removed all of her clothes with her shoes and her fingerless gloves infront of Vegeta. Just like Goku, she has no virginity. She left her white thin undergarment on. "Would you mind if I keep my thong on?" "I don't mind, just shower," said Vegeta, in gruffly. Vegeta starts twitching his eyes due to staring at Oturan's perfectly shaped breasts. Her breasts are like the butt on her chest from her cleavage. "Good thing my extra pair of clothes is inside my pocket," Oturan said.

"Since when did Bulma give you some capsules?" asked Vegeta. "Long time ago," Oturan said. She went inside the shower leaving her thong on and turns on the hot water.

She feels the hot water running onto her back. "I've been showering in cold water for a long time." Vegeta smells himself again. "I smell even worse than the time you came to the Gravity Room!" groaned Vegeta, in disgust. He removed all of his clothes except his man V-string. He went in the shower, even with Oturan occupied.

Oturan stares behind at Vegeta and gasped. "Your back must be sore," Vegeta chuckled. "You should relax. Switch places after you're done showering." The Saiyan prince massage Oturan's back as she moans. Oturan grabs one of the shampoos from a small cabinet in the shower to rub it on her spiky hair. "How was your brother?" "He still lives with me," said Oturan. Oturan rinsed her hair to get rid of the foam out of her hair.

"Switch place," Vegeta said. She stand behind Vegeta as he stand below the shower. Oturan massage Vegeta in the back. "This is just like old times." Vegeta grabs his hair gel, but Oturan seems to massage his butt cheeks. "H...hey! What the heck are you doing?" He barked.

"Your ass are rough as a stone," said Oturan. "Sometimes I fell down the stairs, and then I landed on my rear end," Vegeta said. "There is this other time my spandex pants ripped, and then my underwear is showing with my bare butt in front of Trunks."

Oturan starts laughing. "You were wearing a thong by accident? I wish I was there!" laughed Oturan. "Ha! I wish I have your virginity!" Vegeta laughed.

 **Later…**

Oturan dries herself off while she puts on some type of gel that makes her hair spiky. She grabs one of the capsule from her other slack pants and press the top end, revealing her same clothes she wore before taking a shower. Oturan removed her wet thong to wipe the rest of her body, and then put on her new pair of thong her combative Seraenian clothes with her fingerless gloves and shoes.

 **Bedroom**

Vegeta put on his casual shirt and denim jeans with his tennis shoes. He went to the bathroom to check on Oturan. "We need to spend our time elsewhere other than training, let's go to the tavern somewhere," Vegeta said. Oturan opened the door as she puts on her usual stud earrings. "You're expecting me to drink?" puzzled Oturan, glaring at Vegeta. "It's been six years, Oturan, you should be at a drinking age! You're 21 years old!" Vegeta said.

Bulma appeared. "Well, I heard you're planning to go somewhere with Oturan, honey," said Bulma. Vegeta's eyes widen I'm surprised. "Bulma! You startle me!" Vegeta said. "Where are you going, Vegeta?" asked Bulma. Vegeta paused, thinking a lie.

"Woman, I'm going out of town with Oturan," Vegeta said. "We'll be at the grassland all day." "Okay, enjoy the landscape!" said Bulma. "I think he's bluffing," Oturan said. Vegeta put his hand on each of Oturan's shoulder. "Don't you even think about it!" shushed Vegeta. The prince went out of the Capsule Corp along with Oturan.

 **Outside Capsule Corp**

"Let me tell you something, Oturan, I know you're older and all, but don't tell Geyserurn that you drink." "I haven't been home for a week, he probably know that I'm with you," Oturan sighed. Vegeta starts soaring while Oturan follows him as their aura appears surrounding around. "There's this tavern near the beach where we can look at," said Vegeta. "What's a tavern?" Oturan asked. "You have no idea what tavern means? It's a place where bartender served drinks at the bar!" said Vegeta.

 **Inside Capsule Corp**

Bulma went inside the bathroom, and found a wet towel and Oturan's clothes, still lying on the floor with Vegeta's clothes. Bulma exclaimed and grabs Vegeta's undershirt as her face turns furious. She turns at the ceiling. "Vegeta, you idiot! How dare you take a shower with Oturan! I'm your wife, not Oturan! She may be twice as sexy as me, but she can't take you away!"


	2. Shores Like White Waves

**Sorry, I forgot about the disclaimer the first chapter. Chapter 2 improved. Here it is below this paragraph.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -SSGSS Aym**

 **Sky**

The two Saiyans was soaring in the air. "Where's this tavern you visit?" asked Oturan. "It's at the beach," Vegeta said.

 **Beach**

It was breezy at the beach. The sandy hills near the beach was white and soft. Shores was flown in the sand. Clouds in the sky was moving as seagulls are cawing. Vegeta and Oturan landed on the sandy ground. Their spiky hair was moving with the wind. "It's really breezy here," said Oturan. "The tavern is this way," Vegeta said, pointing west. They went inside the tavern.

 **Tavern**

It was dusty in the tavern. No one but a female bartender was there. Some of the neon light flickered and buzzed. "This place is more quiet than the beach," said Oturan. Vegeta stares around until he wipe the dust off of a seat. "Sit down," Vegeta said. Oturan sat down as Vegeta wiped the other seat and sit down next to the window.

"So, what are we drinking?" asked Oturan. Vegeta was sweating. "It's sweltering in here, good thing you're wearing your top," Vegeta said. The Saiyan Prince grown perverted years after staring at Oturan's bare breasts. Oturan was ticked off of Vegeta for not answering her question. "I said, what are we drinking?" asked Oturan, in annoyed.

Vegeta stand toward the counter in front of the female bartender, who was the daughter of the owner of the tavern. "Two beers, woman," Vegeta said, slamming the table with his money. "Large?" asked the female bartender. "Yes, large beer for two," Vegeta said. The female bartender pour beer into two glass of empty cups, then stares at Vegeta. "Done serving, enjoy," said the female bartender. Vegeta grabs two cups full of beer from the female bartender.

While Oturan was waiting, she was staring at the window to watch the shores moving sitting down. Oturan sees the moving shores white and crystal clear. "Beautiful shores," said Oturan. Vegeta put one glass of beer on the table while he drank his own beer. "What was beautiful about the shores outside?" Vegeta asked, to Oturan. "The color," replied Oturan.

Vegeta sat down on a chair he wipe the dust off of earlier. "Is it white?" Vegeta asked. "You must be seeing things, woman. I would be seeing green if you were me." "Did you see the shores white?" asked Oturan. Vegeta was muttering in lower voice. Oturan stares at the picture of the white shores, then stares at the window with the shores outside. "That picture I see looks the same as the shore from outside. I can barely see the title of that picture, what is it?"

Vegeta looks at the same picture Oturan was looking at. "That's called the White Foreshore," Vegeta said. "It says it was also known as a famous drink for adults." He learn to read words while Oturan was gone for a long time. First thing he glands at was varieties of signs from indoors and outdoors such as the restroom, the stop sign, etc. "I really had to say this, that's really a good name for a drink," said Oturan.

Vegeta stand up and stares at the female bartender. "Listen, bartender," Vegeta said. "Yes?" asked the female bartender. "Is there a drink known as White Foreshore, as the truth?" Vegeta asked. "Hmm, no one drank that 20 years ago until you realize it," said the female bartender. "There seems to be a drop of chemical in that drink. That drink can make anyone sick."

"Oh, maybe I can survive drinking that, my younger friend Oturan mentioned the picture in the wall while she was staring at the window," Vegeta said. The female bartender's eyes widened in surprise as Vegeta pulls out more money to give it to the female bartender. "Keep the change, that'll keep you from telling anyone about that dangerous drink."

Vegeta went back to the table. Oturan was drinking her beer, pouring it all in her lips. "I feel so alive!" sighed Oturan. "Damn, woman! You drink faster than me!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I bet the White Foreshore drink taste better than this beer!" shuddered Oturan, shrugging her shoulders.

The female bartender finishes pouring drinks on another empty glass of cups. "Here's your drink," the female bartender said. Vegeta stands up, but Oturan put her arm in front of Vegeta.

"I got this, Vegeta," chuckled Oturan. The female bartender gives two drinks to Oturan as she puts down the drinks for Vegeta and herself. "Cheers to our long years of surviving out of space." "You respect my pride, for saving your life," Vegeta said, chuckling.

They give toast to each other and drink. "This is better than the beer I tasted earlier," said Oturan. "It really taste like ginger." "All drinks tasted like ginger," Vegeta said. "This is actually ginger ale, is it?" asked Oturan. "I know this is really unnecessary, and I thought you don't like sweets." "What are you talking about? I drink some fruit punch one time, and that consider as a sweet drink," Vegeta said.

"You're the one who takes me here in the first place," laughed Oturan. "It's hot in this hellhole, let's drink more. Give up your sober for another refills." "We'll try, but I was lonely out in this world for being indifferent," Vegeta said. "I sent you here to comfort me." "I'm already trying," said Oturan, emotionless. "While I was looking at the window, the ocean shores off its beautiful white shores. Tell me, Vegeta, was the shores white?" "It's white," Vegeta said.

"This whole time you were telling the truth while I frolicked out of nowhere?" asked Oturan. "Maybe that's exactly what the hell are we doing in the past 15 minutes," Vegeta said. Oturan looks at the window. "The shores are still beautiful out there, Vegeta," said Oturan. "What I'm thinking about the white waves are the bubbles that appears as a beautiful shores."

Vegeta grabs two empty cups and stand toward the counter. "Bartender, we would like to have another refill of White Foreshore," Vegeta said. "It's on the house since no one drinks it," said the female bartender, refilling two cups of White Foreshore. "You're not too shabby at all," Vegeta said, grabbing two cups full of White Foreshore from the female bartender. "Call me Sidney if you come back again," said the female bartender. "I heard you're the husband of Bulma Brief." "She's not only a beauty, but she's a technology genius," Vegeta said.

Vegeta sat down with Oturan. "Oturan, I'm back with the refills," the Saiyan prince said. "You were talking to the bartender," said Oturan. "She can be such a pain in the cask," Vegeta said. "I mean cask butt." "Good one, Vegeta, you really have sense of humor in your skin!" laughed Oturan.

"I was thinking of visiting Kakarot and his son to tell them I'm sorry for all the hard years," Vegeta said. Oturan paused for a second. "What's after that?" asked Oturan. It's after the young dawn, and we'll be alright, since the day my nephew came to visit me," Vegeta said. "I knew bad things about him all the time until the next couple days."

"Will thinking of Orcus like that really annoyed you?" asked Oturan. "That day bothered us both, and the Saiyan bonds embrace us," Vegeta said. Oturan drink her beer and stand toward the window. "I understand how others feel about being hard in their struggle because what they are hiding from me." "But now it's okay to hide their failure," said Oturan. "We were all relieved that we survived from Yardrat."

"Believe me, Kakarot work his rear end off to saved us from being kill by other Saiyans in every planet they exist," Vegeta said. "You don't had to kill the other Saiyans, neither do I. Your older brother Geyserurn still won't hold back, not even Gohan, his brother, and Trunks are harmless against other existing Saiyans. Saiyans outside of Earth have their concern protecting their home planet out of planet Vegeta."

Oturan sat back down with Vegeta, putting her elbow on the table. "Earth was my home, and I won't leave my Saiyan and Seranian blood out of Seraen," said Oturan. "You're part of a Saiyan warrior like me," Vegeta said. "Me? You think so?" asked Oturan. "That's what your life meant to be," Vegeta said. "There is this time when your Seraenian grandmother died, I was all left of you as an infant. Because of that, I have no choice, but to hold you."

Oturan was staring down, in depression. "Sohmuihi…" sighed Oturan, spoke in her Seraen language. "I really regret about your grandmother died hours after your parents," Vegeta said. "But you, you were cute for an infant. But look at you, you look as beautiful as my wife."

"I understand how you feel, and that's why you care about me," said Oturan, in normal language, grinning slowly. "I know, speaking of the water, it's nice walking on the shore barefooted," Vegeta said. "It's like freedom," said Oturan. "It's hard to think how the shores are moving towards calmly on my own feet."

Vegeta's tone changed. "Will the waves calms me down?" Vegeta asked. Oturan's grin faded again. "It will do, Vegeta, it will do," said Oturan. The two Saiyans continued drinking from their cups. Vegeta slowly put his cup down. "I'll be outside, thinking of my life elsewhere," Vegeta said.

"What are you saying?" asked Oturan. Vegeta turns away from Oturan. "I don't care about your concern right now, I need some space," Vegeta said. Oturan grabs Vegeta's arm. "But I care right about you," said Oturan. Vegeta lets go of Oturan. "You said that already, Oturan, but I still don't care," Vegeta said. His eyes was half closed. "I need my time for my space."

Vegeta walks outside toward the shore and removed his boots. Oturan turns worried. "Vegeta! Vegeta, don't walk away from me! I don't want to see you like this!" shouted Oturan. She follows Vegeta.

 **Outside the bar…**

Vegeta was standing on the shore, without any shoes on. He puts his arms over his chest and starts sighing. "Who the hell am I kidding?" Vegeta asked. Oturan appeared next to Vegeta. "Thank goodness," exclaimed Oturan, removing her shoes. "Just hear me out, Vegeta, just please give me another chance. Even if we can't turn back time, we can start over again to make this possible." "Like what?" Vegeta asked, staring at the waves. "We could spent our time together like hiking the mountainside," said Oturan. "Hiking? I rather train," Vegeta said.

Oturan stand in front of Vegeta and glared at him. "Bastard! How can you survive alone if you stay in the Gravity Room for a week instead of staying home?" shouted Oturan. "I'll borrow money from the Capsule Corp," Vegeta said. "Money don't buy happiness! You can't spend it all for food in weeks!" shouted Oturan. "I'll pay Bulma to cook me food," Vegeta said.

"Do you have any idea of what you're saying? Your wife is not your slave! Does your wife even loved you after you treat her as a slave?" shouted Oturan. "You would also be living in hell if you treat yourself differently! What would Mother Nature feed you as a devil?" "Who needs Mother Nature?" Vegeta scoffed. "You! Everyone else do!" shouted Oturan.

Vegeta pushes Oturan to make her kneel as she exclaimed. "Sit down, and don't continue with this argument!" Vegeta shouted. Oturan look toward Vegeta's angry face. "What argument? I was trying to feel the difference," said Oturan. "Of course we can start over our bonds, Oturan, you were right," Vegeta said.

Oturan stares down at the sand. "This is not going to help for us," sighed Oturan. "Let's head back inside the bar." "Agreed, but you had to unders…" Vegeta said, in lower voice. Vegeta and Oturan put their shoes back on. "I now understand, if we could just shut the front door already," interrupted Oturan, spoke softly. The Seraenian princess stand up as the Saiyan prince put his hands on Oturan's shoulders and head back inside the bar.

 **Bar**

"You still had to understand the meaning of living," Vegeta said. "I told you long time ago, I lived across the lake," said Oturan. "It's been all your lives except the last six years since I met you," Vegeta said. "Can you do me a favor since I done a favor from you?" asked Oturan. "Anything, except involving my wife," Vegeta said.

Oturan slammed the table, glaring close toward Vegeta. "I told you third time to control yourself, and snap out of it!" shouted Oturan. Vegeta didn't even move a muscle. "So you're begging me to shut up," Vegeta said. "You were grown to be more like me." "You frustrated me, you tried to beg me to stay with you! If it had what it take to keep this pace going, I'll turn myself into a Super Saiyan if you don't shut your mouth up!" shouted Oturan, in lower voice.

Sidney the female bartender stand toward Oturan and Vegeta. The bar will be close in five minutes, so you two should leave right now," Sidney said. Oturan look around to search the clock. It was five minutes until 7:00. "Oh?" exclaimed Oturan. "Let's go, we already had all the fun here," Vegeta said. He turns at Sydney. "It's pleasure to have your father working here." Oturan stares at Sydney. "Nice to have you here," said Oturan. "Oh, no, nice to have you here, young lady," Sydney said. "I'll come back," said Oturan. "See you!" Sydney greeted. " _Oh, they're somewhat scary, yet heroic, like what dad said,_ " she thoughts.

As Oturan and Vegeta went outside the tavern, they start hovering as their aura appeared around them.

 **Sky**

"How are you feeling, Oturan?" Vegeta asked. "I feel so alive," said Oturan. "Somehow I feel really woozy…" Vegeta grabs Oturan to give her an aerial piggyback ride as he hovers her to Capsule Corp.


	3. I Hated Myself

**Capsule Corp Living Room**

It was the middle of the night. Bulma and Trunks was sitting down on the couch at the living room. They were waiting for Vegeta with Oturan to come. Bulma was even more pissed than before since she went into the bathroom and found Oturan's clothes lying around. Trunks seems to be really compunction of what is exactly between Oturan and his father. "Why do I had something to do with dad and Oturan?" Trunks asked. "You will punish Oturan for me since you're born half Saiyan," said Bulma. "She was my friend, and now you will make me betray her?" Trunks asked.

"Listen to me, Trunks, you know what happen when I call you to clean up the bathroom," said Bulma. "You may be two years apart before you become an adult, Trunks, and I'll give you a sneak peek about the two who shower together, it was your father and Oturan." "My father cheating on you?! As long as she is tough as me, Oturan… would be… ashamed of herself!" Trunks stammered. "Yes, we'll give Oturan hell for her lust from your father," said Bulma. "I regret this after I punished Oturan," Trunks said, spoke softly.

Vegeta and Oturan appeared entering the living room. "Woman, I'm back with Oturan!" called Vegeta, gruffly. "You two, come here," Bulma said, spoke softly. "Bulma, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" asked Oturan. She touches Bulma, but Bulma pushed Oturan. "Don't touch me!" Bulma yells. Oturan was sent falling backward as Vegeta catches her back. "Bulma, what's gotten into you?" asked Oturan. "Let's all go to the basement where concrete are fragile," Bulma said.

"For what?" asked Vegeta, letting go of Oturan. "Trust me, I've been there, and the basement is breaking apart," Bulma said, in a cheerful voice. "Mom, don't you think you gone too far?" shouted Trunks. "You'll be grounded if you don't shut your mouth up now," Bulma said, in anger voice. Oturan and Vegeta follows Bulma and Trunks to the basement.

 **Basement**

It was a large room full of supplies. The floor was made of stone and rocks. "Trunks, dear, "talk" to Oturan." Trunks walked toward Oturan, feeling ashamed. "I'm only doing this so you would leave us alone," said Trunks, in a soft voice. He punches Oturan in the stomach deeply. Oturan gasped, "Trunks, why?" She starts groaning. "Trunks!" exclaimed Vegeta. Trunks then kicked Oturan in the chin as she grunts in pain. Oturan covered her mouth to cough up blood.

Trunks grabs Oturan in the neck as he hovers in the air, and ram toward her forehead. Oturan crash landed on the fragile concrete, coiling both damage. "Trunks, please, you don't had to do this," Oturan groaned, in pain. Vegeta grabs Bulma as he hovers. Trunks kicked Oturan again as she landed backward and crash eight aisles of shelves as she groaned in pain.

Scratches, stream of blood, and scars revealed on Oturan's bare skin, knees, and face. "Trunks… have mercy on me…" The half Saiyan stand close to the Seraenian princess and break her left arm with his elbow as Oturan screams in pain. Trunks also breaks Oturan's left leg as she screams in pain again with the same elbow. Oturan's screaming echoes above the basement.

"Trunks, enough!" shouted Bulma. Trunks carries Oturan who was severely injured, trembling her head as Trunks landed on the staircase. " _What have I've done?_ " Trunks thoughts. Vegeta with Bulma landed on the staircase behind Trunks and Oturan as he puts Bulma down.

 **Hall**

Trunks gently put Oturan on the ground. She was in deep bleeding on her mouth and all over herself. The Seraenian princess cough up more blood from her mouth. "Oturan," said Vegeta, spoke softly. Bulma grabs Oturan's back, and then slapped Oturan in the face hard. "How dare you take a shower with my husband!" Bulma shouted.

Oturan was depressed. "It's been… more than half a decade… since I see Vegeta… again…" groaned Oturan, in pain. "Back then… I was just an infant… and he was an adult…" She continued to cough up blood. "That precious memory… is all I have left in my life…" "Get...out of here...you son of...beyotch!" Bulma shouted, between slapping Oturan. "Don't touch Vegeta...or you won't see him, ever again!" "Bulma… please… just give me a chance..." groaned Oturan, painfully.

Vegeta growls and grabs Bulma to get her up. "I had enough of this bullcrap! This is far too far! Give me an hour to say good-bye!" Vegeta shouted. "Dad," said Trunks. "Do what your mother say until the end of the night!" Vegeta shouted. "Yes, dad," said Trunks. Vegeta glared at Bulma and his teenage son as he grabs Oturan with his arms. "I, Vegeta, was Oturan's life long friend from out of Earth! Think about it and have some of her respect!" Vegeta shouted. "Vegeta!" shouted Bulma. Vegeta went out of Capsule Corp.

Bulma was surprised. "Dad, take care of Oturan," Trunks said. "Trunks, clean up the blood on the floor before your baby sister comes out," said Bulma, eyes widening. "Yes, mom," Trunks said.

 **Sky**

Stars were aligned in the dark sky. Vegeta was hovering while he still carried Oturan with his arms. "Are you okay?" asked Vegeta. "There's nobody you know… who needed me… but my brother…" Oturan said, spoke softly. "I'm taking you to Kakarot," said Vegeta. Oturan's eyes are half closed as her right fist was on her cleavage. "There is a lot more pain… than being hurtful… which where my soul belongs... my heart…" Oturan groaned, painfully. "I feel it coming… I'm close to dying… please take me to the grass field… where I last to stay…"

"Shut up, we're losing the time to see each other again," said Vegeta. "Vegeta, please… please take me to the grass field…" Oturan groaned, voice breaking. "I'll do it for your concern," said Vegeta, gruffly. "Kakarot will spot you easily since you live across the lake." Oturan bust her watery eyes as her right hand touches Vegeta's flame shaped hair. "You're all I have left, Vegeta, this is how I begin to see you, and now, the end of me is just the same as the beginning," Oturan huffed. Her head slowly turn. "Father, see me. See me wounded by Kami. Heaven is waiting on me… No, perhaps hell can take me somewhere better… and now I followed them." She was unconscious without even breathing.

"Oturan? Oturan, wake up!" shouted Vegeta.

 **Grassland**

Vegeta hovers down to put Oturan on the grassy ground, and push her lower body many times as he kneels down. "No! Don't die! Oturan, don't die!" Vegeta starts huffing as he shed a tear, "You were born months ago when I met you, but you died… you died unconditionally!" He starts weeping. "Kakarot! Oturan is dead! She is dead! Damn it! Goddamn it!" Vegeta pounded the ground as he continued weeping.

 **Outside Goku's House**

Goku senses Vegeta nearby. "Vegeta! Is he dropping someone elsewhere?" Goku exclaimed. He went inside his house to change his clothes to wear his gi, and hurried outside to find Vegeta.

 **Grassland**

Vegeta wipe his eyes. "I cannot weep… I just can't!" sniffles Vegeta. "Vegeta!" someone called. That voice is coming from none other than Goku. He landed toward Vegeta. "What happening? Why did you call me?" "My friend, my only friend Oturan, has died," said Vegeta, in lower voice. Goku stares at Oturan, who was wounded. "Oturan! She's dead?" Goku exclaimed. "I can't feel her heartbeat," said Vegeta. Oturan was breathing in her unconscious state.

"No, she's still alive," Goku said. Vegeta put his finger on his forehead feeling Oturan's ki. "How's it possible? For her low ki, she looks deadbeat as a rat!" exclaimed Vegeta. "We better take her to Dende," Goku said. Goku and Vegeta, holding Oturan and starts hovering in the sky to go to Kami's Lookout. Vegeta put his own nose on Oturan's nose. "Stay alive for me, Oturan, please stay alive…" said Vegeta.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Piccolo was levitating in the air to meditate as his legs and arms are crossed and his eyes was closed. His white cape was flown in the air. Piccolo feels Goku and Vegeta's ki with Oturan's ki as his eyes was opened. "Goku! Vegeta! What in Kami's world are they coming here at a time like this?" Piccolo exclaimed.

Goku and Vegeta appeared landing at the edge of the lookout holding the wounded Oturan. "Oh, hey, Piccolo," exclaimed Goku. "What's the meaning of this?" Piccolo asked. "Is Dende inside the palace?" asked Goku. "Why?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta pushed himself down and clutched Oturan on the ground, kneel toward Piccolo. Vegeta tries his best to not weep in front of Goku and Piccolo. "Th… There is no way Oturan will move like this!" shouted Vegeta. "Just sent Dende here to heal Oturan's body! I protected her all of her life before I live with Earth!" "With your uttering speech, indeed," Piccolo said. "I'll get Dende right away." "Hurry, Oturan's wound is close to worse!" shouted Goku. Piccolo went inside the white palace.

"Leave me be, I'm wounded inside," Oturan huffed. Her eyes are still closed. "I don't deserve to move, I don't deserve to live." Goku and Vegeta turns at Oturan. "What are you saying, Oturan? Don't mess this up about your death wish!" shouted Vegeta. "Do it, Vegeta, just kill me, and we'll forget about what happened back there," Oturan groaned, in pain. "If you refused to kill me, then Goku will had to kill me for you."

"No! I won't let one of my friends or anyone get killed again in this world!" shouted Goku, in serious voice. He speak in normal voice. "You were also one of my friends, Oturan, you also have Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Orcus, and Kernel too." Oturan's eyebrows are lowered angrily as her eyes are opened. "Not Trunks, not Trunks anymore," Oturan huffed. "Even if didn't mean it for Bulma, Trunks make me weaker than him. Bulma force Trunks to beat me, to punish me for all I've done from you, Vegeta. I don't give a damn about your son after he's all the one I look after him."

Dende and Piccolo appeared out of the white palace. Mr. Popo was standing behind the door to see what was going on. "What's going on?" asked Dende. "Dende, we have Oturan here, who was seriously wounded," said Goku, in serious voice. "I seen worse, why is she wounded all the sudden?" Dende asked. Vegeta gently put Oturan down. "It was my fault I started all of this," Vegeta said. "The first time I never seen Oturan again was five years ago after she was born. The second time is when she was thirteen, the third time was two years, and the last time was six years…"

 **Later…**

"...Today, Bulma founded out that I was showering with Oturan in the same bathroom today. And then, we went out of town to go out to drink while we observe the tavern. Afterward, both Oturan and I came back to my home, and found Bulma with Trunks. My son beats up Oturan for Bulma while I watch her suffer."

Goku, Dende, and Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm surprised, Vegeta, why didn't you stop Trunks?" stammered Goku. "Save it, Kakarot, this explanation is over," Vegeta said. He turns at Dende, speaking in a low voice. "Heal Oturan, I'm begging you…" Dende stand toward the wounded Oturan. He chanted in foreign language. White aura appeared on Dende's hand to heal Oturan as she starts groaning in pain. Her left arm and left leg along with her skin, yet dry blood was still on her skin. The Seraenian princess was inhaling and exhaling slowly as she kneel one of her knees down as she grabs her left arm. "My leg… my arm… This never felt as good as new!" chuckled Oturan, in her lower voice. "Thanks, Dende. I owe you my appreciation." "You're welcome," Dende said.

Oturan stands up. "Dende, Piccolo, you don't mind if I stay here for a week? I need some time to avoid what happened today," said Oturan. "Stay as long as you like," Dende said. "Piccolo, you can spare me if you want," said Oturan. Piccolo grunts in response. "Oturan!" Vegeta exclaimed. He hugged Oturan. "I won't let your worse comes up to you again." "Vegeta, don't worry about me, I'm not a child anymore," said Oturan.

Mr. Popo appeared out of the white palace. "Dende, who did he mend?" asked Mr. Popo. "It was Oturan, and she was wounded pretty bad," Dende replied. "But look at her, she can stand up properly and move her arm again!" Oturan bow toward Mr. Popo. "I have permission from Dende to stay here," said Oturan. "Oh, no, Oturan is welcome here anytime!" Mr. Popo said.

"Well, I better leave before my wife yells at me again, see you!" greeted Goku, waving at everyone. He soar off of the lookout. Vegeta puts one of his hands on Oturan's bare shoulder. "Don't tell your brother what happened early today," Vegeta said. "Our secret stay between us." "We're just friends for now," said Oturan. "And Saiyan allies," Vegeta said. "This is good-bye until Bulma changed her mind," said Oturan, in soft voice. Vegeta kissed Oturan in the cheek. "Good to have you spend time with me, it's been a blast," Vegeta said, smirking. Vegeta soared off of the lookout.

"Oturan should wash up since she is filthy in blood," said Mr. Popo, at Oturan. "Come, Mr. Popo take Oturan inside the palace to lead her the bathroom." "Me?" Oturan asked. "Yes," said Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo lead Oturan inside the white palace to show her the way to the bathroom.

 **White Palace Bathroom**

Oturan was in nudity in the cold shower, wiping blood off of her skin. Her head lowered covering her face. She was still thinking of what Vegeta said to her the last time.

 ***Flashbacks***

" _Our secret stay between us." The Saiyan prince said. "We're just friends for now," said Oturan. "And Saiyan allies," Vegeta said. "This is good-bye until Bulma changed her mind," said Oturan, in soft voice. Vegeta kissed Oturan in the cheek. "Good to have you spend time with me, it's been a blast," Vegeta said, smirking._

 ***Flashback ends***

Oturan's tear shed bitterly without even crying or sniffling. She was sitting down covering her nude body with her legs as her head went close to her legs.

 **Later…**

Oturan finished showering. She still wears the same outfit she is been wearing the whole time. She went out of the white palace.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Piccolo was standing on the edge of the lookout, looking at the atmosphere. Between him was Dende and Mr. Popo. "Pick," said Oturan. Sometimes Oturan calls Piccolo as Pick. Piccolo did not even stared at Oturan. "You should rest up," Piccolo said. "I've been asking, Piccolo, where do you sleep?" asked Oturan. "I sleep here where we are," Piccolo said. "Usually I levitate and think while I was shutting my eyes." "I'll sleep with you, then," said Oturan. Piccolo turns at Oturan, being pissed off. "What? You sleep with me? Why, you… I would feel uncomfortable!" Piccolo shouted.

Oturan was both confused and angry. "I thought you don't mind at all! I thought you were either asexual or even bisexual!" stammered Oturan. "I'll just… I'll just…" "Piccolo, give Oturan a break!" Dende said. "She had enough of depression since Vegeta gets her in trouble!" "Dende…" said Oturan. "It's easy to make Oturan in tears, don't Piccolo forget," Mr. Popo said. "Mr. Popo," said Oturan. Mr. Popo meant to say "don't you forget" to Piccolo. Dende and Mr. Popo went inside the white palace.

"Find, you can sleep with me if you want, but stay three feet away from my space," Piccolo said. Oturan was lying down sideways on the ground, and stares at Piccolo as she grins. "You know, you're one of us who can help me feel much better other than my brother," said Oturan. "You never changed since I met you as a child," Piccolo said. "You're the one who never changed at all with your concern of me," said Oturan, yawning. Her eyelid was closed, resembling her favorite hobby, sleeping. Piccolo was smirking at the sleeping Oturan. "We train the first thing in the morning," Piccolo said. "Be aware of me while we train together."

 **One week later…**

Oturan went out of the white palace with Piccolo from her training. Her clothes was ripped on the knee and under her breasts. Her fingerless gloves was gone from the energy waves. Piccolo also ripped his clothes from training with Oturan, yet he is not wearing his turban and his cape. "It's been a week since you stayed here, your time is up," the Namekian said. "Geyserurn has been worried sick about you." "That was one training I've spar with other than Vegeta," said Oturan. "His training was all standing and staring at the clouds. Speaking of him, I forgotten what happened last week."

Piccolo's cape and turban magically appeared as his clothes was brand new. "I thought you were acting like a Saiyan, but you're only half of it," Piccolo said. "Come on, Pick, you're not Vegeta, though you sound just like him," said Oturan, grinning. She starts hovering, but Piccolo grabs Oturan. "You're not going anywhere yet," Piccolo said. "What is it?" asked Oturan. "Get down and stand toward me," Piccolo said.

Oturan hovered toward Piccolo as he put his two fingers on his right hairless eyebrow and then shoot a magical beam toward Oturan restoring her Seraenian combat clothes as good as new. "Oh, I forgot about that! Thanks, Piccolo, see you!" said Oturan. She waved at Piccolo as she soar down out of the lookout. "I'm coming, Guy! Don't wait up for me!"

 **Oturan's House**

Geyserurn was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was wearing the same outfit as Oturan, but his top was a sleeveless vest unzipped. "Oturan, where have you been for days?" Geyserurn sighed. Outside, Oturan knocked the door from her house. "Guy!" said Oturan. Geyserurn opened the front door. "Oh, thank Kami! Where were you the last few days?" Geyserurn exclaimed, hugging Oturan. "I was at the lookout to spar with Piccolo," said Oturan. "I'm sorry I was not here for a week, I'm just trying to avoid thinking about what happened."

"I'm your older brother, it's okay for you to tell me what happen," Geyserurn said. Oturan and Geyserurn went inside. "I was drinking with Vegeta," sighed Oturan. "Somehow I feel really lonely." "Cheer up, Oturan, I'm always here for you, even if you're a bit stronger than me," Geyserurn said. "I've been sparring alone outside with Goku while you were gone."

"I wonder what's keeping Goku so cheerful more than us," said Oturan. "Gohan's been with Videl while she remain calm after retiring from working with the police. Goten and Trunks are still friends. Orcus and Kernel are not yet around again. Everyone else remained the same as usual." "How's Vegeta?" Geyserurn asked. "Well, we have fun after six years apart," said Oturan. "He and I were at the beach. I bet we can visit the beach today since today was a beautiful day." "All right, then, let's head there," Geyserurn said. Geyserurn locked the front door as he and Oturan hovered to the beach.

 **Beach**

Oturan and Geyserurn was sitting near the shore barefooted. "You know, the shores today are like white waves drifting toward our toes," the male Seraenian said. "I remember saying things like that to Vegeta," said Oturan. "So did you see the waves white?" "Yeah, it's the bubbles and all," Geyserurn said. Oturan lied on top of Geyserurn's stomach. " _If Vegeta can hear me now, soon he'll say sorry to me for Bulma for lying about my beauty,"_ thoughts Oturan.

Behind the two Seraenians, Vegeta was standing on top of the white sandy hill. The hills was like white elephants with the Saiyan Prince riding on top of it. Vegeta was wearing his summer casual clothes. His shades covered his eyes from the sun. " _Oturan seems to be okay with Geyserurn. Perhaps she don't need me after seven thoughtless days with that Namekian,"_ Vegeta thoughts. He removed his shades as he smirked. "You really get along with Geyserurn more than me."

 **A/N:**

 **This was a really intense chapter than the last one, especially when Bulma made Trunks punished Oturan. It is good having Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo in this chapter. That last paragraph was actually came from Ernest Hemingway's Hills Like Elephant, and the storyline from the second paragraph. I still remember reading that back in my junior year in high school. Please review if you like to have words from me. Special thanks to skyjadeprincess for favorite the story.**


	4. Apologies

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Three readers, so far following this story alone. I give my time to watch Korean drama on TV to figure out the detail of this fic. Why not have an instrumental music like other dramas do? Here's chapter 4, in revision!**

 ***Opening Theme: Rainy Overdoes from ISAo. cues (Duration 0:00-0:52, 2:07-3:10).**

 **The title appeared as Dragon Ball Z Drama Series present: Shores Like White Waves. The setting takes place on the shores of the ocean. Musical notes align as the background. Characters such as Oturan with her guitar on her back, Orcus, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo, and Trunks appeared standing on the shore, still with their shoes on. The end of the scene shows everyone, even most bad guys, in the opening, staring away toward the water standing up straight, instead staring at the sky.**

 ***Rainy Overdoes from ISAo. concluded.**

 **Previously on Shores Like White Waves...**

Behind the two Seraenians, Vegeta was standing on top of the white sandy hill. The hills was like white elephants with the Saiyan Prince riding on top of it. Vegeta was wearing his summer casual clothes. His shades covered his eyes from the sun. " _Oturan seems to be okay with Geyserurn. Perhaps she don't need me after seven thoughtless days with that Namekian,"_ Vegeta thoughts. He removed his shades as he smirked. "You really get along with Geyserurn more than me."

 **Capsule Corp**

It was morning. Trunks stand down on his chair, still thinking about the first time he met Oturan when he was about ten years old, and then that one night he beat up Oturan harshly one week ago.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan was standing in the front door of Capsule Corp. That time she wore black V-shirt over her top part of her yellow jumpsuit. The door was opened automatically. Behind the door was Bulma and Trunks. "Oturan! What brings you here?" Bulma asked. "Oh, who's the boy in the purple hair?" Oturan asked. "He's my son Trunks," Bulma said._

 ***Paranormal from ISAo. cues.**

 ***Another Flashbacks***

 _Vegeta and Oturan appeared entering the living room. "Woman, I'm back with Oturan!" called Vegeta, gruffly. "You two, come here," Bulma said, spoke softly. "Bulma, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" asked Oturan. She touches Bulma, but Bulma pushed Oturan. "Don't touch me!" Bulma yells._

 _ **Basement**_

 _It was a large room full of supplies. The floor was made of stone and rocks. Trunks walked toward Oturan, feeling ashamed. "I'm only doing this so you would leave us alone," said Trunks, in a soft voice. He punches Oturan in the stomach deeply. Oturan gasped, "Trunks, why?" She starts groaning. "Trunks!" exclaimed Vegeta. Trunks then kicked Oturan in the chin as she grunts in pain. Oturan covered her mouth to cough up blood._

 _Trunks grabs Oturan in the neck as he hovers in the air, and ram toward her forehead. Oturan crash landed on the fragile concrete, coiling both damage. "Trunks, please, you don't had to do this," Oturan groaned, in pain. Vegeta grabs Bulma as he hovers. Trunks kicked Oturan again as she landed backward and crash eight aisles of shelves as she groaned in pain._

 _Scratches, stream of blood, and scars revealed on Oturan's bare skin, knees, and face. "Trunks… have mercy on me…" The half Saiyan stand close to the Seraenian princess and break her left arm with his elbow as Oturan screams in pain. Trunks also breaks Oturan's left leg as she screams in pain again with the same elbow. Oturan's screaming echoes above the basement._

 _ **Hall**_

 _Oturan was in deep bleeding on her mouth and all over herself. The Seraenian princess cough up more blood from her mouth. "Oturan," said Vegeta, spoke softly. Bulma grabs Oturan's back, and then slapped Oturan in the face hard. "How dare you take a shower with my husband!" Bulma shouted._

" _Get...out of here...you son of...beyotch!" Bulma shouted, between slapping Oturan. "Don't touch Vegeta...or you won't see him, ever again!" "Bulma… please… just give me a chance..." groaned Oturan, painfully._

 _Vegeta growls and grabs Bulma to get her up. "I had enough of this bullcrap! This is far too far! Give me an hour to say good-bye!" Vegeta shouted._

 ***Flashback ends***

Trunks sighed, thinking to himself, " _Mom shouldn't treat Oturan like she was a criminal to the entire city! Why the heck does my mother been through worse about Oturan all the sudden? I better tell her!"_

 ***Paranormal from ISAo. concluded.**

 **Bedroom**

Bulma was crying hysterically, lying on her side of the bed. Wet tissues are lying on the trash or on the floor. "Vegeta, how could you do this to me? You married me three years after you live on Planet Earth!" sobbed Bulma. Trunks appeared coming inside. "Mom!" Trunks spokes. "Leave me alone!" His mother continued crying. "Mom, I have a question," Trunks said.

It takes few minutes for Bulma to try to stop crying. "What are you about to tell me, Trunks?" Bulma asked, sniffles. "You should apologize to Oturan since you started blurting out about her and dad," said Trunks. Bulma resume her lamented tone. "You heard what I said last week, Vegeta was showering with that young wretch!" Bulma wailed, throwing wet tissues at Trunks as he evaded it. "I have no interest saying sorry!"

Vegeta appeared grabbing the wet tissue out of his left shoulder from his casual shirt. "What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta barked. "Vegeta!" Bulma wailed, running toward Vegeta to hug him. "Get off of me! You're polluting my space!" Vegeta growled, in disgust. Bulma slapped Vegeta in the face, revealing red slapping mark on the Saiyan's prince's face. "Shut up! You should have apologize to me days ago!" Bulma shouted. "You should have drop Oturan off in a different bathroom instead of sharing the same bathroom!"

"It's the only nearest bathroom I could go, and yet Oturan has not taken a shower for a while!" Vegeta barked. "And then you went inside the shower with Oturan wearing her underwear!" Bulma shouted. "Those are actually mine! If it had what it take for you to keep shouting at my ears, I have no virginity, and so does Oturan!" Vegeta shouted, blushing. Bulma and her son's eyes widened in surprised.

Bulma stand toward Vegeta, wiping her tears with her hands. "What were you doing spending your night out with Oturan? Taking a shower with her again?" Bulma asked, in anger. "I was drinking with Oturan," Vegeta said. "And it's her first time at 21." "So you were out on a bar with Oturan," Bulma sniffles. "You, you're such a… such a…"

 ***Endless Cord from Choco Mint cues.**

Vegeta suddenly hugged Bulma. "Bulma," Vegeta said, spokes softly. "I hate to admit it to the entire world, but you're the love of life, not Oturan. She's just a rebel princess from another world, unlike me. Her entire family dies, but her siblings survive. Oturan is just a young Saiyan child since the day she arrived to Earth. She revealed herself as a Seraenian princess after she restored her memories back six years ago."

"Dad, what you said about Oturan was true, right?" Trunks asked. "Yes, my son, now go away before your mother and I do something real nasty," said Vegeta. "Spend time with Bulla and forget what happened now." Trunks quickly went out of his parent's room.

"It's been awhile since you shown your soft side, Vegeta," Bulma said, grinning slowly. "I only care what matters to the rest of our family other than Oturan alone," said Vegeta. "Come here, you beautiful woman." He kissed Bulma in the cheek, but Bulma kissed Vegeta in the lip.

 ***Endless Cord from Choco Mint concludes.**

 **Outside Oturan's House**

Oturan, in her usual Seraenian combat gear, playing on her guitar under the tree, singing the second verse, the chorus, and then the third verse of the Beatles While My Guitar Gently Weeps in an A key.

 _[Second Verse]_

 _I look at the world and I notice it's turning_

 _While my guitar gently weeps_

 _With every mistake we must surely be learning_

 _Still my guitar gently weeps_

 _[Second Chorus]_

 _I don't know how you were diverted_

 _You were perverted too_

 _I don't know how you were inverted_

 _No one alerted you_

 _[Third Verse]_

 _I look from the wings at the play y_ _ou are staging_

 _While my guitar gently weeps_

 _As I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging_

 _Still my guitar gently weeps..._

Oturan continued playing her guitar in an instrumental tune as she harmonized in the outro. Oturan pounce her right fist to the ground. "Damn Trunks, he breaks my bone for Bulma," she cursed under her breath. Oturan puts down her guitar as she stands up, raising her serious tone, "Limb for a limb, I'll break every bone he have inside his body!"

As Oturan hovered up in the sky as her aura surrounded around, her older brother in his black unzipped sleeveless trend coat, guarded her. His hair is similar to Oturan, but his left eye was covered from his bangs. "Oturan, calm down! You're acting like the other Saiyans Goku defeated!" Geyserurn shouted. "Real Saiyan am I! I'll give every move I make toward the humans that hate me!" growled Oturan. "Leave me alone!" Oturan hovered further away, close toward the waterfall. Geyserurn thoughts to himself, _"What has Oturan gone into? She might be thinking about Vegeta!"_

 ***Rainy Overdoes from ISAo. cues (Duration 0:00-0:52, 2:07-3:10).**

 **Waterfall**

Oturan passed through the waterfall with all of her current clothes on. Oturan thoughts to herself, " _Vegeta, I wonder if you're still thinking about what's happening back last week. Once I see Bulma again, she'll soon give me a second chance."_ Oturan moves her head up toward the running water above her. " _But, I, I should apologize to her first."_ Oturan then kneel one of her knees down. " _Vegeta, you were always there for me as my eyes were away from you, and I realize… *sighs* I realize how much I missed you a thousand miles."_

Oturan quickly went out of the waterfall, standing toward Geyserurn. "Geyserurn," she spokes. "Yes?" asked Geyserurn. "You should check on Gohan if you wish to go out," Oturan said. "I'll visit Vegeta at the Gravity Room in North City." "You shouldn't," said Geyserurn. "You're all wet from soaking yourself in the waterfall. You should change another pair of clothes." Oturan grabs her fingerless gloves, shaking off the soggy water. "Thanks, Guy, it would be a bother running toward Vegeta all wet," Oturan said, smirking.

Moments later, Oturan change herself in her dry revealing combat jumpsuit similar to the one earlier. She taking a hike into the mountain, in a sporty, fashionable way. Hiking is the only way for Oturan to get her mind off of showering with Vegeta, somehow disgusted her. " _Vegeta, if it wasn't for you to shower behind me, we would have seen each other many times a week,"_ Oturan thoughts to herself, huffing in breath while jogging. " _At least it's only for a limited time."_ Ascending and descending, Oturan's breasts was bouncing along with her top part of her jumpsuit. She never knew her loss of virginity can't keep her inspected eyes toward such perverted, dumbass, flunking bastard.

Somewhere in the distance, Vegeta was hovering down the rocky road to take a stroll. His hair was further away from the wind, like always. Leaving Bulma and Trunks alone after settling down hours ago, Vegeta told Bulma that he was training in the Gravity Room, instead, taking a hike in the mountainside. Staring toward the beauty of nature, the shagging mountain, what Vegeta saw was a coincidence, seeing Oturan running into the mountain. The Prince of all Saiyans catches up the adult Seraenian princess, pacing the long way into the path. He spokes out, "Oturan!" Oturan turns at the Saiyan Prince in surprise. Vegeta stares back at Oturan.

 ***Rainy Overdoes from ISAo. faded in the conclusion.**

 ***Ending Theme: Kamikaze from Choco Mint cues.**

 **A/N:**

 **Well, what do you think? I added instrumental music from Choco Mint and ISAo.! I decided to revise this chapter without nudity, in a drama-friendly way. Oturan instead went into the waterfall with her clothes on. I have nothing to say, but please review for your comments.**


End file.
